Erase Una Vez
by GAASAITALEX234
Summary: Hare lo que sea para que salgas conmigo eso fue lo que el le dijo pero ella no estaba segura si estaba soñando o estaba pasando en verdad. AU SasuSaku


_**Hola como están espero que bien, bueno aquí traigo una de mis locuras, es un cuento AU SasuSaku, la idea surgió ya que una vez una amiga mía "Kirasae"(Jessi-sama) me pidió que le contara un cuento de nuestra pareja favorita antes de dormir, asi que cuando la invente, la guarde, ahora la revise y la edite, haber como me quedo, pues los personajes están OOC pero espero que sea de su agrado y me regalen unos reviews.**_

_Letra Cursiva_------------> pensamientos.

Letra normal-------------> texto.

**Comentario: estoy deprimida T-T.**

**One Shot dedicado a mi amiga "ikamari"espero que te guste.  
**

**Érase Una Vez…..**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**É**rase una vez una chica de cabellos rosa, frente un poco grande, no muy bonita pero de expresivos ojos verdes, muchos amigos la verdad era que no tenia, siempre fue algo apartada y un poco solitaria, contaba con aproximadamente 12 años, era una chica sensata e inteligente, pues madura la verdad no lo era solo para algunos temas ya que para otros era muy infantil, desde que recordaba, exactamente desde que tenia cinco años de edad le habían empezado a llamar la atención los chicos pero como nunca había sido muy sociable se conformaba con mirar de lejos ósea en otras palabras la típica chica sin carácter y de autoestima baja.

Una tarde templada de otoño, en domingo para ser exactos, caminando por las solitarias calles de su barrio se dio cuenta que había un camión de mudanza, lo observo detenidamente- _tenemos nuevos vecinos_-sonrió un poco- _ojala sean amables y agradables, la gente de este lugar no lo es mucho que digamos_- sonrió de nuevo.

Tan concentrada estaba que no se percato de unos ojos negros que la veían intensamente, mientras ella seguía en su mundo.

Sakura que era como se llama la chica al volver a la realidad se sintió observada y entonces lo vio y casi se le cae el mundo, el dueño de aquellos ojos azabache era un guapísimo chico de tez blanca y negros cabellos tan oscuros como sus ojos, tan bello como tallado por los mismos dioses, por un momento ella se quedo tan prendada con su presencia que pensó que seguramente estaba alucinando.

Cuando el joven se dio cuenta de la mirada tan profunda de la chica se dio la vuelta y paso de ella olímpicamente.

Transcurrieron varios días y la pelirosa Sakura no lo volvió a ver.

La chica de ojos verdes paso por la faceta de los deportes y se apasiono por el basket ball, no era una jugadora excepcional pero si sabia como practicarlo y hacer un buen papel, con mucho esfuerzo y trabajo logro entrar en el equipo oficial de su escuela.

Los días pasaban y no le veía, Sakura a veces se desesperaba, ese chico desde que lo había visto la había vuelto loca, si era una niñita pero en cuestión de sentimientos era otra cosa, los valoraba a muerte y el la había prendado desde el primer instante en que lo vio, discretamente había ido averiguando unos datos del joven, aunque no eran muchos, lo único que sabia era que se llamaba Sasuke Uchiha y ella lo había bautizado como "su Sasuke-kun".

En esos días se iba a llevar a cabo un campeonato importante en su escuela por lo que se dedicaba a practicar arduamente todas las tardes en una cancha muy cerca de su casa.

Una tarde calurosa estaba practicando y estaba por tirar una canasta cuando de repente lo vio pasar a su ilusión andante, a su amor secreto, el venia del mismo pasaje de donde se encontraba la cancha, la chica pelirosa lo miro fijamente y no se fijo cuando había tirado la pelota que choco contra el aro y fue directo a darle en la nariz dejándola fuera de combate por un buen rato.

El chico al instante justo cuando oyó como ella caía al suelo volvió la vista y la observo, semi sonrió un poco y se acerco.

Cuando la chica pelirosa volvió en si, el pelinegro estaba a su lado observándola, Sakura se puso muy nerviosa comenzó a sentir que sudaba frió, tenia miedo hasta de articular una palabra y que el simplemente se burlara de ella.

- Estas bien –pregunto con una vos tan exquisita que Sakura se paralizo pero alcanzo a medio asentir, el amablemente le extendió la mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, ella solo miro su mano, después de un pequeño lapso de tiempo la acepto temblando, una vez que estuvo de pie no hizo otra cosa que salir corriendo espantada, dejando al chico con una cara desencajada que no entendía absolutamente nada y se preguntaba que diablos esta pasando.

Otro día oportunamente salio a comprar algo a la tienda mas cercana pero siempre debía pasar por el pasaje donde vivía el muchacho que le robaba el sueño, ella se sentía estupida, como rayos se había enamorado a primera vista de aquel súper guapísimo chico, si ni siquiera habían hablado ni nada.

Seguía en su mundo cuando a lo lejos se dio cuenta que para llegar al lugar donde se encontraba la tienda había que pasar a la par de un grupo de muchachos donde se encontraba "El", Sakura tenia miedo de pasar cerca de "su Sasuke-kun", de repente sintió como se iba poniendo helada, era tan raro ese sentimiento que no la dejaba siquiera respirar, el corazón le latía tan fuerte que sentía que iba a salirse de su pecho mientras se acercaba cada vez mas y mas a su destino, pero tratando de parecer lo mas normal que pudo, paso por allí, los chicos que habían estado riendo al momento de verla pasar guardaron un silencio sospechoso, ella siguió su camino sin voltear y mientras se alejaba se oía como el grupo de chicos hacían un escándalo extraño como si estuvieran molestando a alguien ella no le tomo importancia y cuando llego a la tienda dio un suspiro pesadamente.

_- No…no paso nada, nunca pensé que podría pasar aquello…yo…- seguía respirando dificultosamente por esa sensación rara que sentía.- gracias a dios- se dijo._

_- Pareces idiota-le respondió una vocecita en su interior._

_- Ya! Como si no lo supiera- alego ella._

Tan metida en su mente estaba que no se percato que alguien le había seguido y estaba justo detrás de ella.

Esa persona se acerco, le tomo de los hombros cosa que hizo que ella reaccionara y mas aun cuando susurro en su oído- he estado esperando a que me hables-hizo una pausa- pero por lo que veo te he de caer súper mal- al escuchar esa voz tan ronca se quedo paralizada.

_- Es…Es el…que voy a hacer ahora, no paro de parecer estupida si lo veo_- se dijo a si misma, respiro hondo y volvió la vista nerviosa y le sonrió tonta.

El la miro y alzo una ceja- soy Sasuke Uchiha- le dijo y extendió la mano.

Ella miro su mano unos instantes y extendió la suya temblando, el la tomo con la suya y ella bajo la mirada un poco sonrojada- soy, Sakura…..Haruno-

- Me odias- pregunto el.

Eso la hizo levantar la mirada y negó como loca la cabeza desesperadamente negando eso, ese chico estaba loco si pensaba eso, por dios si ella lo….

El la miro serio y con una ceja alzada, ella se sintió mal rayos nunca dejaba de parecer idiota y seguro el estaba pensando en su perdida de tiempo hablándole a una tonta como ella.

Ella le miro triste y de pronto le surgieron las ganas de llorar inexplicablemente, quiso irse pero el la sujeto de la mano, ella trato de soltarse pero el no la dejaba, forcejearon un rato hasta que a ella se le acabo la paciencia y empezó a sentirse muy pero muy enojada, que diablos le pasaba a ese chico y totalmente cabreada le pregunto- Que rayos te sucede, suéltame y déjame en paz-

Al contrario de lo que ella pensó, el no se enojo ni nada, es mas sonrió algo que la sorprendió, ella siempre pensó que el era serio pero ahora el estaba sonriendo grandemente- Eres tan rara- le dijo mientras la risa le ganaba .

- Rara?- repitió Sakura- Pero que coño quiere decir con eso, en el momento en el que el se estaba riendo ella aprovecho para soltarse y olvidándose de lo que tenia que comprar se dio la vuelta y estaba dispuesta a irse…cuando..

- Me gustas- manifestó el chico, parando su risa y poniéndose un poco serio.

Ella volvió la vista hacia el sorprendida, debió haber escuchado mal, eso no era posible por dios, una perdedora como ella- Co…como?- fue todo lo que salio de su boca.

- Me gustas- afirmo de nuevo, ella solo lo miro y el prosiguió- sabia que eras distinta a las otras desde el primer momento en que te vi, eres única- sonrió- te he estado observando todo este tiempo y creí que tu serias quien iba a hablarme, pero al darme cuenta que no ibas a intentar nada, decidí tomar cartas en el asunto y aquí estoy contigo- la miro con ternura, ella no se creía absolutamente nada, eso debía ser una broma o una apuesta.

De pronto ella le miro con tristeza y se dio la vuelta y se iba a ir cuando el la tomo del brazo un poco bruscamente y la obligo a verlo- que sucede- expreso mirándole un poco afligido.

- Que ibas a ganar con decirme esto- manifestó al punto de las lágrimas.

- De que estas hablando- contesto el un poco alterado.

- No se que pretenden tu y tus amiguitos al burlarse así de mi- dijo antes de bajar la mirada.

El le levanto el mentón – estas loca, si yo…Tsk- volvió la vista a un lado- es por eso que no querías hablarme- volvió la vista de nuevo a ella.

Ella abrió los ojos grandemente y cambio de personalidad instantáneamente- Pero a ti quien te dijo que yo querría hablar contigo-

- Se ve en tus ojos- susurro Sasuke de nuevo en su oído- Bueno pero si no es así-hizo una pausa y luego la miro fijamente- haré lo que sea para que salgas conmigo-

- _Que….no ….no esto debe ser una ilusión o un sueño, pero si no recuerdo que me haya quedado dormida será que por culpa de mis cambios de humor estaré volviéndome loca…yo ….pero si yo solo soy una chica simplita como cualquier otra y el no….es imposible un chico como el…nunca……jamás se fijaría en una persona como yo_-hizo una pausa mientras la tristeza seguía aumentando- _esto es tan estupido, tan irreal_- todo eso se decía así misma y decidió pasar de largo ignorando que Sasuke estaba esperando que ella le dijera algo.

- No vas a decirme nada- pidió el moreno

- eh…yo…que- seguía haciendo al tonto la chica de cabello rosado.

- Te….Te gusto- pregunto algo nervioso el muchacho.

- Que…que…estas loco…yo- manifestó Sakura, el solo la vio sorprendido por su respuesta, mientras ella lo medito un poco de todas maneras que importaba que le confesara de verdad sus sentimientos si eso no podía ser nada mas que otro de sus ridículos sueños, se acerco a el que la miraba confundido y mas aun cuando ella acerco sus labios a los de el y le robo un mini beso luego se separo y le dijo- olvídate de lo que acabo de decir, es que soy muy torpe y la verdad es que tu me gustas mucho y no solo eso me gustas tanto que me tiemblan las piernas con solo verte- hizo una pausa- sobre tu nombre lo he sabido casi todo el tiempo, le pedí a un conocido que lo averiguara por mi, de hecho te llamo "mi Sasuke-kun" y cada vez que te veo en algún lado escribo canciones sobre lo que me haces sentir, se que esto suena estupido pero a veces pienso que "Te Amo"-

El chico se quedo pálido, pero ella siguió hablando- Pero se que también tu nunca vas a hacerme caso – se callo un momento- por eso nunca voy a hablarte en verdad y como esto es un sueño tu nunca te vas a enterar- sonrió mientras las lagrimas se hicieron presentes.

- Sueño- repitió Sasuke.

- Hasta luego Sasuke-kun, nunca olvides que te amo- y se fue de allí corriendo dejando a Sasuke pensando y de pronto sonrió mientras se tomo con una mano los labios recordando como ella lo había besado.

Sakura-sonrió- eres tan rara y molesta- pensó en algo-pero no importa haré lo que sea y tu terminaras saliendo conmigo- le susurro al viento el moreno.

Desde ese entonces han pasado más de 5 años, Sakura después de aquello se había ido a estudiar a un internado y gracias a dios no había vuelto a ver a Sasuke, ya que aun a veces se moría de la vergüenza por haber actuado tan estupida cuando había tendido esa oportunidad de hablarle.

Estaba por cumplir los 18 años y se acababa de graduar, pensaba que sus problemas se habían terminado, en el internado aprendió ha ser una persona distinta, mas abierta, mas sociable, no solo había cambiado psicológicamente en una persona de mas carácter si no también físicamente ya que se había convertido en una mujer hermosa, el cabello rosa le llegaba debajo de la cintura, sus formas eran ya de una chica desarrollada, sus ojos aun grandes y expresivos y su rostro fino, en otras palabras era toda una belleza.

Sakura estaba segura que Sasuke ya ni se acordaría de ella, además su asunto con el ya debía haber concluido, talvez si tenia suerte si lo volvía a ver algún día, ella ya no sentiría nada.

Gran sorpresa se llevo un día cuando le mandaron a llamar porque alguien había llegado a buscarla, ella estaba segura que serian sus padres que iban por ella, corrió hasta la sala de visitas con una sonrisa en la cara, abrió la puerta rápidamente y lo que vio la dejo paralizada, ya que no se trataba de sus padres si no que frente a ella tenia a un guapísimo chico de cabello y ojos azabache que al verla sonrió, a ella se le borro la sonrisa de la cara estaba en shock creía estar alucinando, no podía ser quien ella creía.

De repente el joven se levanto de su asiento y tomo algo que tenia al lado, pero ella no miro que era ya que no podía apartar su mirada del chico- Sasuke-kun a que haz venido- manifestó seria.

- Vine porque aun no me haz dado una respuesta- contesto el moreno.

- Respuesta?- repitió la ojiverde.

- Si- el se acerco a ella- Te dije que haría cualquier porque salieras conmigo, pero te fuiste y me costo encontrarte, pero ahora estoy aquí contigo- sonrió al ver su reacción.

- Que….que…tu…conmigo- dijo tartamudeando la pelirosa.

- Si- quedo a centímetros de su boca, levanto lo que llevaba en la mano y se lo puso enfrente a ella para lo que lo viera.

Era un ramo de lirios blancos, ella se quedo mirando el ramo y de pronto las lagrimas se hicieron presentes, como sabia el que…..- se que te gustan mucho- admitió el chico poniendo el ramo en los brazos de la chica, ella lo miro atentamente- Que dices Sakura-chan, sales conmigo-

Cuando ella salio de su asombro se abalanzo sobre el y lo abrazo mientras las lágrimas seguían rodando por sus mejillas- Si…si quiero salir contigo, te amo Sasuke-kun- expreso entre lágrimas.

- Lo se- sonrió imperceptiblemente- y yo te amo a ti Sakura, por eso te estuve esperando todo este tiempo- dijo Sasuke en su oído.

Luego se miraron a los ojos con el sentimiento de amor que les embargaba y cerraron el encuentro con un beso, mientras el joven Uchiha no aguantaba el momento en el que le pediría que se convirtiera en su esposa.

_**A veces la vida te da sorpresas, nunca sabes si lo que te depara el destino sea tan distinto a lo que imaginas que pienses que no es verdad, pero no importa lo dura y extraña que sea tu vida, cualquiera puede soñar y vivir su propio cuento de hadas.-**_

_**Fin.-**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Me regalan un review onegai**_

_**Gracias por leer. **_


End file.
